A Starkid fairytale - 2nd part
by ladysnape3
Summary: The sequel of the famous Starkid tale , more crossovers, more characters, more fun !


**ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A MAGICAL KINGDOM, CALLED STARKID… the sequel**

And this magical kingdom, there was a king named RUMBLEROAR. He had seven baby cubs, each with a different magical power and the world knew that if they were woken, a great and terrible power would be unleashed and the universe would be doomed to terror

The first cub had the power to steal people's souls.

The second cub had the power to make rainbows inside

The third cub could dance the futterwhacken

The fourth cub pooped chocolate!

The fifth cub had the power to call upon the dead

The sixth cub could levitate

And the seventh could do all that AND made the world's biggest online side called QWOP!

Together, they were the Super-cubs!

One day, a man named Margaret woke up and he realized that he was late for his job interview! So he thought "fuck it" and went swimming. But whilst he was swimming, a crab named Sebastian swam up to him and started singing "Kiss the girl". Margaret couldn't see any girls around...so he decided to kiss the crab...who turned into... Nothing (very anticlimax, I know). Margaret found this depressing and so decided to commit suicide, but he was stopped, for the crab suddenly turned into... a frog, which turned into…..AN EVEN BIGGER FROG ! SO BIG THAT WHEN THE FROG CROAKED, IT REVERBERATED AROUND THE UNIVERSE AND WOKE UP RUMBLEROAR'S SEVEN SLEEPING CUBS! *DUN DUN DUH~*

RUMBLEROAR RUMBLEROARED!

HIS SLEEPING CUBS- THE SUPER CUBS- HAD WOKEN SO THE UNIVERSE WAS IN A TERRIBLE DANGER!

DAH DAH DAHHHHH

The only way to calm the cubs down was to put on a musical theater show! And so the many members of Team Starkid were called together as one to perform a new show about the AVP3D FCC PAGE! The show started out on a warm summer night and went all the way to Christmas Eve 1345.

It began with the beginning of the AVP3D FCC Page : Dylan Saunders started the show by singing George's Sami cover, "Ruby", serenading Ruby and George, who were at a classy candlelit dinner but Joey didn't like that cause he shipped George with AJ, and thus A FEUD STARTED. They had a nice "YO MAMA" battle, but then Brian ROSENTHAL reminded them all that they ALL date George even if it's against their will and so they shall not fight over it.

But this made Dylan very angry, because Georby was his OTP. He started singing "Not Over Yet", telling Brosenthal, "DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO! I'D WATCH MY TONGUE, IF I WERE YOU!" But then Tom Hiddleston walked in and reminded them all that fighting is not the answer

For a moment, all were silent, obviously because Tom Hiddleston had just walked into the room. Ruby fainted at the sight of him, and this put everyone into a panic, especially George, who got to his knees and started quoting Shakespeare and romantic things like that… Hiddles and George had a Shakespeare battle, while Joey and Dylan continued their NICE YO MAMA BATTLE.

Tom beautifully quoted Twelfth Night, saying "If Music Be The Food Of Love" and at that moment, Ruby came to, only to faint again at the sight of her beloved Hiddles quoting Twelfth Night.

They continued their battle. George tried and tried to out-quote him, but Tom won the battle with his Henry V monologue. At which Ruby jumped into his arms, proclaiming her undying love. Hiddles was a little freaked out whilst George was ENRAGED. He killed everyone in a fit of red anger George held his light saber near Tom's neck, ready to slice him in two. But just as he was about to kill him, Rumbleroar ran in, yelling, "DON'T KILL TOM HIDDLESTON! HE'S MY FAVORITE CELEBRITY ON THIS PLANET YOU HUMANS CALL EARTH!" And who was George to disobey Rumbleroar? He bent his head and looked at the carnage he had created, seeing even his beloved Ruby lying dead on the cold tiled floor. George felt so ashamed. Refusing to look into Rumbleroar's eyes, he heard Rumby say, "George, you have been a bad little muggle."

'I know Rumbleroar. I'm sorry. I've not been good, and I doubt I'll ever get the chance to redeem myself and earn a ride on your back'.

George let out a huge sob and ran to find a choir room to cry in. Rumbleroar turned to Hiddles, saying, "My child, you alone have the power to save everyone here. If you dance, they will all come back to life." Rumbleroar took out his iPod and played Always Dance, to which Hiddles danced happily. But then, who would run in, but VOLDEMORT! He was angry as dancing was HIS job and HIS job alone. What proceeded to happen next was... A DANCE OFF

Voldemort seemed to have the advantage this time, because he was joined by some of his death eaters. But Hiddles has help too! His many many fans and, wait for it, THE OTHER AVENGERS, didn't hesitate to help by dancing back up on the sound of Gaga's Bad Romance. And, Rumbleroar had to judge the dance off whilst everyone else started coming to life.

Hearing everyone having a good time dancing with the Avengers and death eaters, George looked out of the choir room and slowly walked over to the crowd. Ruby was coming back to life, and he suddenly felt terribly guilty again. But he had to go talk to them. He had to say he knew what he did was wrong. Before he could though, Hiddles took him aside and talked to him. 'Look George,' he said. 'I know what it's like being a misunderstood villain and my advice for you is... TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT. From my time working on Thor and The Avengers, I've learned that people love to love the underdog. It confuses them into thinking that the villain is actually the good guy." With that, Tom gave George his Loki helmet. He walked away while the others were distracted by all of the dancing.

With renewed hope George took the Loki helmet and made his way over to Ruby. 'Look, Ruby. I know, what I did was wrong and I overreacted. I got you this nice helmet, will you be my gf again?'  
Ruby sighed breathily. 'Oh George. This is the most any girl could ask for. Yes. YES. Wizard God, yes' and at that George and Ruby reunited in a passionate embrace.

Or did they?

No Ruby got pissed and woke up Rumbleroar's cubs who then...

THEN MOLLY WALKED UP TO GEORGE WITH A BATCOWL. Shyly smirking, she offered the cowl to George, who put it on in a slow and dramatic manner. "You...are the Batman." Ruby meanwhile, was trying to fend off the cubs when a large bat swooped in, hurling batarangs every which way. Smoke pellets whizzed to the ground, exploding like Weasley's Whizbangs, scaring the cubs and causing them to run back to Rumbleroar as George grabbed Ruby around the waist and grappled her to safety

Ruby promptly exploded into glitter.

Lucius Malfoy was so confused that he turned everything thing back in time.

But he ended up going too far back in time, bringing us way past the beginning of this story, intending to change the future !

AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WAS SET ON FIRE BY A GIANT CHARIZARD !

The fire destroyed everything, except the Starkid castle! Draco came from Pigfarts to save the planet Earth, because he brought the Super-cubs who spurted water over the big fire, helped by all the Super Friends !

All the Starkids and their fans survived, and had to rebuild the kingdom! ...Out of Red Vines (cause what the hell can't they do ?). But they ended up just eating them all, which made them obese, so they had to go work out with Umbridge, who had three basic rules that they HAD to go by to get fit.

No boys, … unless you eat rocks and falcon eggs at lunch with them !

No Red Vines … unless there's plenty to go around !

No parties… Umbridge can teach how to do the Umbridge Shuffle !

When they were all finally fit again, they could live in their Red Vines castle for evah. But you need to keep in mind that they stole Lucius Malfoy's time turner, so, whenever they want, they could go back in time to the beginning of the tale, until they could heard :

ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A MAGICAL KINGDOM, CALLED STARKID…

This magical kingdom was so sexy, that everybody died. THE END…Or was it ?

WILL IT EVER BE THE END ? AS LONG AS WE'RE FANS, IT WON'T EVER…

Three cheers for Starkid !

CHEERS ! CHEERS ! CHEERS ! CHEERS !


End file.
